Dawn of the Dragon Faeries
by RockDiva
Summary: Sir Theodore's words haunted her. "Dragon Faeries are the only ones who are able to protect dragons. They are the only ones who can bring new dragons forth. And you, Jane, are the only one who can protect the last remaining Dragon Faerie."
1. Preface

**Author's Note **

The following story was born out of my very random fetish with the a term I created (or at least I had not heard of it even if it existed elsewhere) a few years ago when I first saw the episode, "Shall We Dance." I created a graphic that said "Dragon Faeries mustn't cry" and have been obsessed with the thought of Dragon Faeries ever since. I will not go any further into the concept now, as that would be giving away what I have planned!

This story will probably seem OOC, as it begins approximately 6, going on 7, years into the future. I definitely will make up my own details so it may seem AU at times. Furthermore, I will probably use contractions in the dialogue from time to time. I know it isn't common, but if you really listen to them speak in the series, contractions can be heard every now and then.

Couple warnings! I'm not sure how any of the couples will actually play out yet and/or to what extent, but I do ship Jester/Jane as well as Smithy/Lavinia. I can hear the crickets already on that second one. But this is a futurefic! And keep in mind that ages were perceived much differently at this time period. Still, for that reason -maybe not alone-, this fiction will be rated T.

I am more into writing scripts than actual stories. So, my apologies if my story seems laden with dialogue. If you come looking for gorgeous details, I'm truly sorry that I can't be of more help. There are some much better writers on here than myself when it comes to that ability.

Finally, why am I putting this A/N here before the story? Well, I had a lot to say this first time around and really hate how tacky A/N's look at the top of chapters...especially when the chapter turns out to be short (coughs guiltily).

One Time Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. I am not Martin Baynton. I have never worked for the creators of the television series. If any of these statements were true, the series would have continued!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sir Theodore watched as the 13 year old, Princess Lavinia wandered about the castle grounds. As he stood there in his now very old age, he remembered the days when her father had been so young. He smiled a little, but as she neared 19 year old Jane and her ever-loyal companion, Dragon, his smile faded. The sight of the three together reminded him of his final duty as a knight.

For Sir Theodore was becoming weaker and weaker. He hid it well, but his time was growing shorter. Upon speaking with King Caradoc, the king had graciously granted his wish to live out the remainder of his life free from the duties of knighthood. Sir Theodore had a few places to which he wanted to travel while he still had strength left to do so.

However, he also had one final matter to settle before leaving. It was a secret he'd kept longer than his coming from the line of dragon slayers. Furthermore, it was a secret that would change the destiny of many he knew and cared for, but such was the time for things to come to pass. He had already sought the Wizard and had discerned the signs. He could no longer forego what must be done.

"Jane," Sir Theodore finally managed to call down to his fellow knight. "I wish to speak to you," he bid her to come. As she nodded with a smile and began her journey towards the knight's quarters, he recalled the feisty girl she had once been. Of course, she was still feisty and very set in her own ways, but she was indeed a woman now. A brave woman knight, she was the pride of the kingdom.

"I am here, Sir Theodore," Jane greeted and Sir Theodore turned to face her.

"So you are," he smiled and led her to a place where they could sit. "Jane, you have always trusted me, have you not?"

"Of course, Sir Theodore," Jane didn't quite understand the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Even upon discovering my heritage, you gave me your confidence. And for that I am grateful," he continued, his tone slightly worrying Jane. "It is no small secret that age has begun to work upon my bones. I am not the same man I was when you were a squire."

"Sir, I…"

"Please, let me finish, Jane." There was no anger in his command. His gentle eyes betrayed his hesitance, but he pressed forward. "I have been the keeper of many secrets throughout my life. I have many wrongs I have yet to make right. I have many tales left to find proper endings. But, my dear Jane, only one of them remains here."

He paused, and Jane took it as an opportunity to speak in spite of Sir Theodore's previous command. "Sir Theodore, I am trying my best to follow. You cannot possibly mean you are dying!? You are young yet, Sir, please," Jane was suddenly fearful. She loved Sir Theodore as though he'd been her own grandfather. Together, they shared a very special bond which words could hardly explain.

Sir Theodore chuckled at her impatience to speak, which only made her angry for not taking the matter more seriously. "I am not there just yet, no," he finally answered.

A sigh from Jane proved a temporary relief. "Then, what do you mean by your comments? How could you have only one last tale in Kippernia?"

"You see, Jane, I am leaving."

The wide eyed gasp that followed was exactly the response Sir Theodore had expected. "Leave Kippernia? But why?" Jane tried to make sense of the matter, but nothing came of it.

"It is as I said. I have much I wish to accomplish before the time when your first assumption becomes the correct one. I cannot put off these things any longer, no matter how much I shall miss my home here." Tears began to brim in his eyes, and Jane fought back her own.

"I don't understand, Sir Theodore! What are these things that are so important? How can you just leave?" Jane's stubbornness took charge, another reaction the elderly knight had expected.

"I do not expect you to understand, my dear, but this is how it has to be. I want you to know, Jane, I shall miss you most of all," Sir Theodore laid a hand upon Jane's shoulder as she looked at him in confusion. "You have a great journey ahead of you and our paths may cross again. So this is not necessarily goodbye."

"And what of your final task in Kippernia?" Jane asked bravely, hoping for anything to keep him there longer.

Sir Theodore didn't answer immediately. He now realized the time and place was still inappropriate. "I cannot speak of it here, I'm afraid. I can only say it involves seeing you off on the great journey you have ahead."

"Great journey?" Jane looked at him questioningly. "What journey? As a knight?"

"No more questions," Sir Theodore reprimanded, this time more urgency in his tone. "I promise all will be made clear soon enough. You must trust me this one last time, Jane."

"Yes, Sir Theodore," Jane resigned her curiosity with a nod. "You will always have my trust."

"Then go ahead with your duties. I will speak with you again in Dragon's cave after your nightly patrol." Jane turned to leave before Sir Theodore added, "And, Jane, tell no one of this conversation."


End file.
